little school of horrors
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: The titans and an OC are not your average teens at Jump City High. all are given a detention on the same day and find out they have more in common then they could of thought. But will this new found knowledge help them fight for their lives? Rated for lan
1. Ghosts, notes and tofu

Chapter I

Hello I'm your humble author Lillee. Enjoy the fic and reviews are always welcome, flames shall be used to keep my computer room warm. In case you forgot I own nothing except Kaye. So once again enjoy the fic!

Wait I almost forgot this fic has a lot of Terra, Aqualad and Starfire bashing so if you happen to like these characters do not even bother reading this fic, you have been warned!



Walking inside the auditorium of Jump City High for about the hundredth (maybe even more) in her life Raven Roth could easily tell the boundaries. The front center section of the auditorium was reserved for the Preps, along with their Queen Kori Anders and her friends Terra Finn and Bee Drummond. The next few rows back were the Jocks, Raven noticed Gil Summers the best swimmer on the all star team, he along with his friends were busy comparing scars on a gross meter from one to ten. The next section over were the Goths along with Raven's best friend Jinx who she knew since day care, already reading a book and ignoring the balls of paper thrown at her by the Preps. Jinx had pink hair in pigtails and pink and cat-like eyes, she wore a black witch's dress and black boots, Raven had jet black hair cut just below her ears and green eyes she was wearing black 'Tripp' pants and a black shirt with Jack Skeleton on the front, with long sleeves that were stripped black and white and black motorcycle boots she could tell why people considered her a goth. Scattered along the room were also; bad-asses with Roy and Robin Grayson, AV staff, class clowns with the Prank Prince Garfield Logan and his friend Victor Stone, nerds, rich kids and freaks, sitting there was Kaye Shoma she was half Japanese and had jet black hair with the tips dyed scarlet, sitting on the top of her head were a pair of dog ears, the ears were the same color as her hair even the top of the ears were the same shade of red, she even had violet eyes which seemed almost impossible but was the color she was born with she wore a pair of camouflage pants that hung loosely on her legs and were slightly baggy, her shirt was ordinary and black her shoes were black Chuck Taylor's with some writing on them, no one really spoke to Kaye because of two main reasons she used to talk to herself and say it was her ghost friend named Anya, and always wore the dog ears for as long as anyone can remember well you get the picture. Sitting with Jinx she pulled out her own hard covered book. Principal Mod (known by the students as Mad Mod) walked to the middle of the stage and cleared his throat. He was short, had bright red hair and wore a suit with a large British flag on the vest in his right hand he held a cane with a bright red gem on the handle. "Ello my duckies, welcome to another year at JCH. Now get out of here, you're all about to be late for class!" the entire room jumped up and ran for the four doors in the back of the room.

"Hey Raven." Jinx said just now noticing her friend. Raven shoved her book back into her black bag and got out of the uncomfortable orange seat. "Hey Jinx." Jinx took her own book and grabbed her black messenger bag and followed Raven out a back door on left stage. "So another year in this crap-hole" Jinx complained as she did every morning, she was looking at her schedule and comparing it with Raven's. Jinx and Raven had five of their eight classes together now that it was a new semester, it would have been six but Jinx refused to take French class and insisted that she didn't need to study the language because she was taking Spanish which Raven thought was weird because both of Jinx's parents spoke it fluently. The first class of the new semester was (for Raven not Jinx who had Science first period) Art with the new teacher Mrs. Gordon. Raven reached the class a minute before the bell rang and was greeted by the combined smell of temper paints, oil colors and wood polish from the wood shop next door. Inside the room there were six large tables with four stools surrounding them. Hanging on the walls were paint charts, and different posters from artist such as Van Gogh, Dali and Monet. Mrs. Gordon was sitting on a stool drawing a colored pencil skeleton on a large easel. She looked rather old and had graying hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head, behind her glasses she squinted as she tried to get the painting to look as realistic as possible. She stood up and wore a long skirt, covered in paint stains and a similar shirt. The rest of the students filed in, leaving a table open in the back. Raven sat down and watched as Kaye ran in. "Welcome to art class miss, late on the first day I see." Mrs. Gordon said looking over her paper. Kaye looked around and saw Raven sitting at the table alone, reluctantly she sat down and Mrs. Gordon cleared her voice as she started to check attendance.

"Eve Adams."

"Here."

"Gabriella Hatter."

"Here."

"Robin Grayson."

"It wasn't me!" he called out to the amusement of the entire class.

"Roy Grayson." Who looked almost identical to his brother except Roy had orange hair but Robin had black hair. Roy had green eyes but Robin had blue. Robin wore baggy blue jeans and a red shirt, whereas Roy wore similar jeans and a black shirt.

"I didn't do it!" he called while laughing with Richard.

"Raven Roth."

"Here." She said raising her hand slightly.

"Kaye Sh- Sho" she attempted looking at the weird girl.

"Shoma" she supplied. The class laughed as Mrs. Gordon apologized about twenty times.

"Tony Valen."

"Here."

"Antonio Vivdavici."

"Here."

"Cory Zazlows."

"Here" Mrs. Gordon sat back down on her stool and told the class their assignment was to create and decorate their folder. Raven pulled out her art supplies and Kaye got her own from a gray metal cart on the other side of the room. "Hey Shoma" Roy called walking up behind her.

"Grayson what the hell do you want?" she asked picking out different colored pencils, all were short and nearly broken.

"Just saying hi, not everything is about you, you know."

"Fine now go away before I'm forced to impale you on the flagpole."

"Like you could." He challenged, he reached out his hand and attempted to push a strand of red and black hair behind one of her always hidden ears, causing her to back and try to slash at his arm. "I can and you know it _Speedy_." He was stuck with the nickname Speedy after he challenged Gil Summers to a swim race and got his ass kicked. "Sure you can _Phantom_, go ahead try." She was branded with that name after she told people she had a ghost friend named Anya in the third grade, Kaye grew annoyed and punched him in the jaw. "Miss Sho- Sho Miss. Kaye please come over here now." Mrs. Gordon called out while her arm slipped and her pencil fell on her picture which not only destroyed her illustration but added to her anger. "Yeah Mrs. Gordon how may I help you?" she asked sweetly,

"Detention, after school today you too Mr. Grayson." She added to Speedy.

"What I didn't do anything!" He protested

"Mr. Grayson I heard you insist that Miss. Shoma couldn't hurt you."

"You said Shoma!" Kaye shouted a little too loudly. Raven and Robin stood up in defense for their table member/ brother.

"Miss. Roth and Mr. Grayson may I help you?" she asked dangerously, neither backed down for both were horribly stubborn.

"Mrs. Gordon it's not Roy's fault, he's an idiot. I should know I have to live with him." Robin explained causing Raven to laugh slightly even through she was said to have no emotions and have sold her heart on eBay to Satan. Roy's face grew red and he yelled that it was in fact his fault and he was not an idiot even through he had just self-incremented himself. "And you Miss. Roth anything to say on behalf of Miss. Shoma here?" Mrs. Gordon asked taking out a pad of pink sheets from her desk.

"I would like to say that throughout the years Roy Grayson has been a complete jack ass and have caused much annoyance, so if you punish him for being a jack ass then you are just punishing him for who he is."

"Well then Miss. Roth and Mr. Grayson you can join Mr. Grayson and Miss. Shoma in detention after school." Raven and Kaye went back to their table and Roy and Robin to theirs. As Kaye and Raven sat down Kaye hissed to Raven

"You didn't have to do that Raven."

"Well _sorry_ for trying to help ya Kaye"

"I can fend for myself you know."

"Mom would've got mad at me" she shrugged and continued to draw her picture

"Well tell her, that I don't need you help"

Kaye and Raven sat in silence and awaited the end of the day so they can start their detention after all it was just three hours at least that's what they thought.

Raven: what are we sisters or something?

Kaye: please say 'no'

Lillee: sorry Kaye, half sisters same mom different dads

Roy: wait a sec? What do you mean so they thought?

Raven: yeah what's going to happen?

Lillee: you'll see…

Robin: are we going to die or something?

Lilleewell not_ you…_

Roy: decide on couples yet? cough Kaye cough

Kaye: keep dreaming Speedy

Lillee: well… he he

Raven: TELL US NOW!

Lillee: Never!

Roy: please!

Lillee: Nye

Raven: Oh drop it Speedy

Kaye: So what's going to happen?

Lillee: stop asking questions and just wait! Can I now finish this chapter?

Everyone except Lillee: NO!

Lillee: babies, listen no one important dies that's all I'll say.

Roy: so people do die?

Lillee: or seriously hurt damn gave away too much.

Raven: define seriously hurt.

Lillee: sticks fingers into ears to make characters stop asking questions I'm not listening, I'm not listening, none of you die but one gets seriously hurt.

In the language hallway

"Bonjour class, today you will read the dialogue on page 251 in your textbooks and then answer the questions." Madame Rennet informed the class from her computer in the far corner of the room. On the other side of the room Kori, Terra and Bee sat at their table and began to pass around their notes. It had become a daily routine for the four. Terra passed the note first to Kori, then to Bee who passed it back to Kori. This routine worked in every class and they were never caught. Terra had just taken the note from Bee when Madame Rennet's voice called out next to them. "I'll take that." She took the note from the cheerleader (Terra) and cleared her throat. "'Guys, new plan for after school we're going to the mall and finally going to get Gar to admit he likes me  - Terra, T, hate to break it to you darling but Garfield hates you. You try to hard! -Starfire a.k.a Kori, Terra, I agree with Star stop throwing your self at him, anyway I have karate class today and you and Star have cheerleading practice -Bumble Bee' Detention today all three of you" Terra jumped up and started to yell

"Madame Rennet did you forget who I am? I'm Terra Finn and I cannot get a detention! My father will hear about this"

"Your father is an insane scientist Terra and you know that." Bee said sarcastically. Bee was the tough girl and was always looking to fight someone if she felt like it, the door opened and Jinx Shadows walked in, "Uh, Madame Rennet? Senor Rodriquez needs some chalk or something like that." Madame Rennet handed over a box of white chalk and Jinx left the room. Bee had met the three strangest girls in the school, Jinx Shadows, Raven Roth and Kaye Shoma, she met them all once in third grade but was scared away when Kaye told her she had a friend named Anya who died but she could still talk to her and then cut her arm with her nails when she tried to take her fake ears off of her, and Raven just liked the color black too much and would only smile when it was raining and they were all stuck inside for recess and Jinx, like her named suggested was bad luck and best friends with Raven. Bee looked over to her friend Terra Finn; Terra had kinda adopted herself to Kori and herself. Terra had bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes (: I think anyway - Lillee : )and always had to wear something with a 'T' on it, today it was a pair of yellow shorts and a black long sleeved shirt with a yellow 'T' near the top. Kori had moved to Jump City a few years ago from some small country in Europe she was nice enough; she had bright red hair that reached her back and clear green eyes. She was obsessed with the color purple and wore it everyday, today it was a purple skirt and shirt along with her favorite necklace that had a bright green gem in the center Kori was the head cheerleader and that was one of the reasons she let Terra stick around after she was made Co- Head. Bee was nice but really independent, she refused to let anyone tell her what to do, and she took martial arts and was almost at her black belt. Her brown hair was always in buns high on her head and dark brown skin with matching brown eyes. She wore a yellow and black striped shirt which was always covered by a denim jacket with black pants. Kori could see Terra get angry at Bee for saying things about her dad.

"Miss. Finn sit down before you get a Saturday detention as well." Terra would have protested more but Kori (A.K.A Starfire) pulled her back into her seat. "Chill Terra, would ya?" she hissed into her friend's ear. Terra nodded and calmed down a little. The three girls grew quiet and looked listened to the tape playing in the front of the room. Jean-Paul was asking Michele what he wanted to eat at the restaurant. 'It's only three hours in detention jeeze what's the big deal?' Terra thought writing Beast Boy's name on her binder over and over, but she'll find out soon she was about to have the worst detention in her entire life.

Terra: WHAT?

Lillee: not you too I just got done arguing with Kaye, Robin, Raven and Speedy.

Terra: who cares about them What do you mean _worse detention of her life_?

Kori: calm down and just wait!

Bee: yeah just chill

Kori: she has no patience what do you expect?

Lillee: thank you bows to cooperative characters

Bee: couples please!

Lillee: NO!

Terra: why not?

Lillee: I haven't thought of them yet!

Kori: good going Lillee

Lillee: I thought so, we'll see as it goes

Terra: can I put in a request?

Lillee: let me guess, Garfield?

Terra: d'uh who else would you have him with? Bee or someone else?

Lillee: wow, now that you mention it, I think I might just be Bee/BB fic

Terra: no, please no

Lillee: then just shut up and let me write!

Kori, Terra, Bee: Grr, fine

The second floor staircase

Garfield Logan the high school's Prankster Prince looked at the landing behind him, his least favorite teacher Mr. Slade always (though no one knew why) went to the second floor landing and stared out the large window, that over looked the city. Taking the large cherry red balloon in his olive hands (: ha ha, get it? No okay I'll just be quite now -Lillee :) he made sure that the strange mixture was ready. After all getting five pounds of tofu into a balloon wasn't as easy as it looked. Usually he would do this for no reason, and hear his parents yell at him later about it; only this time he wanted revenge! Mr. Slade was an evil English teacher and brought up a discussion about animal rights, once Gar stated his point of view that animal rights should be increased his teacher told him he was wrong and shouldn't yell so much in class while standing on his desk. Shaking his head to get the impending flashback out he took the balloon and balanced it on the railing. Smiling he yelled out "Oh Mr. Slade!" as the evil English teacher looked up and saw the short, green haired, olive skinned, green eyed prankster the balloon fell onto his head and burst. The teacher lay almost motionless in a pool of tofu as if he was trapped in the cross- fire of a deadly food fight. The bell rang for the next class, the double door opened and Principal Mod stormed in. "Well, well, well it looks like Moddie's got a trouble maker on his hands doesn't he?" Garfield considered running but Mr. Slade jumped up and tried to wipe some of the tofu off his face (: the mask isn't there but might come in later -Lillee :) "Logan what the bloody hells did you do?" Mad Mod asked waving his cane in the air in an attempt to look more intimidating, which failed and just made him look comical. "Filled a balloon with tofu and dropped it on accident onto Mr. Slade." He tried with an anime style sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "I think not Mr. Logan, as your punishment you now have a detention after school." He told him coldly before pushing open one of the doors and silently leaving. "Wait a sec it's Friday!"

"Yes my duckie and from all the paper work in my office you shall not be alone." Mod left the stairwell, Gar turned around and saw that he had less than two minutes to get half way across the school, how he wished he could fly all the time like is parakeet Silkie (: I know Silkie is a worm thingy but I was having an uncreative moment -Lillee:). He even got the name Beast Boy from his friends for how much he loved animals. Running in the hallway to his fourth period class he saw his friend Victor Stone standing outside of the computer class. Over the summer he got into an accident and now has some blue cybernetic body parts for the parts that weren't cybernetic he was rather tall, and had dark skin, and one brown eye the other was robotic and blood red. "Hey Cyborg" the taller boy smiled,

"Hey BB"

"I can't play video games after school."

"Yeah I got a detention."

"Really me too, what did you do?"

"I sent a virus to Dr. Light crashing his entire computer he's my science teacher again so enough said but anyway what did you do?" He told his shorter friend smiling broadly. Dr. Light was an insane science teacher and was kicked out of Jump City University for unknown reasons. "I dropped a tofu filled balloon on Slade."

"On Slade? He the fucking devil reincarnated you idiot!" Victor yelled a little too loudly causing a few people to stare.

"I know that you jack ass, but you don't have to yell it." He shouted back hearing the bell ring. Cyborg and Garfield ran to the door next door awaiting the end of the long day.

Victor: what we don't get a scary ending?

Lillee: can't think of one, sorry

Garfield: I feel hurt, yet I dropped tofu on Slade, very cool!

Lillee: yes it's very shibby and I thought you'd like that, had to get you in detention some how.

Garfield: shibby?

Lillee: yes

Victor: hey who are the couples?

Lillee: When will you people shut up? I don't know yet!

Garfield: why not?

Lillee: because, if you don't shut up I will get my friend Sasami's cooking to attack you!

Victor to Garfield: are you insane?

Garfield and Lillee: **YES! **

Well this is the end tear tear if you have any idea for the couples then tell me, I'm considering Rae/Rob, Cy/ Jinx, BB/ Bee, Kaye/ Speedy. That's all I can tell ya. How you enjoyed that beginning cause it only get better I hope

-Lillee 


	2. go irony

Chapter II

Of I owned Teen Titans then why the hell would I be writing a FAN FICTION? Enjoy the fic!

Room 212, 3:10 PM

Friday

Mr. Slade sat at his desk grading papers waiting for the eleven students he was supposed watch and make sure they didn't leave the detention room too soon or destroy the school for that matter; his reasons for becoming a teacher were unknown, even to himself. He hated kids so why torture him self and be around them all the time. Slade pulled himself from his thoughts in time to see the door opened and Garfield Logan walked in with his larger friend Victor Stone, from what he knew Stone had been in an accident over the summer, something like a car crash or something so now over 75 of his body was cybernetic. "Logan, Stone take a seat." He hissed. Garfield turned pale out of fear; Cyborg presumed after all Slade was a scary teacher, her turned around and took a seat as far away from the creepy teacher as possible. "Uh, Mr. Slade, you have some stuff on your head." Victor said smiling and pointing to a glob of tofu still evident on the top of his head. "Why thank you Mr. Stone now take a seat and shut up." He said pointing to the seats. Cyborg laughed to himself for being able to get Mr. Slade so angry. Beast Boy face was red and trying desperately to stifle a laugh this time. The door opened and two girls walked in. Raven and Jinx, "Hey Slade." Raven said under her breath. Her father Trigon had formed some sort of alliance with him at his company. "Hello Miss. Roth I'm sure that your father would love to hear about your detention today." He threatened from behind his papers. Raven shrugged

"I'm not even going to be home this weekend."

"Ah yes, tell Arella and Yoshi hello for me." Raven hated Mr. Slade knowing about her family let alone that her parents were divorced and her mother remarried. Raven and Jinx sat in the back of the room. "Hey you're Raven and Jinx right?" Garfield asked leaning over Raven's desk. "Yes, and I'd suggest to go away right now." Raven told him monotonously taking out her book from earlier. The next two to walk in the detention room was Roy and Robin. Both boys sat down in the middle of the class room and started to talk to each other. The next to walk in was Kaye while reading a hard covered comic book with a silver 'Z?' etched on the front, she walked in a sat at what she thought was an empty seat.

"Hey Shoma" A voice said in Kaye's ear, she closed the book and saw that she was sitting on Speedy in shock of where she was, she fell off and landed painfully on the ground while saying something under her breath. "Jeeze Phantom am I that bad?" he said smiling egocentrically.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" she asked sitting in an empty chair.

"Go ahead." Roy challenged, Kaye opened her mouth to tell him that she thought he was an egocentric, idiot who is a jack ass and should leave her alone. "Shoma and Grayson stop flirting and shut up." Mr. Slade said monotonously. Kaye blushed involuntarily and Roy smiled. The next three people to walk in were Terra, Kori and Bee. They sat down and started to talk to each other. The door opened for the last time and Gil Summers walked in, he had long black hair that reached his shoulders, his eye color was so dark that some people claimed that they were black, and he wore baggy jeans and a tight blue shirt. He sat down on Kori's desk and talked to her for a few minutes before being pushed off painfully. Mr. Slade didn't look up from his papers, either he didn't see what had happened or he really didn't care. "Hey is your name Kaye?" Terra asked smiling broadly. Kaye opened her comic book and nodded. "Can I ask you something?" she asked looking to her friends who were trying to stifle their laughter,

"You just did, but what do you want?"

"Is your little ghost friend still around?" she asked smiling, Kaye glared at her, she told herself over and over again that Anya was never really there and she had imagined the whole thing, maybe some sick need down inside of her to have cool friends, and when she was little she thought ghost were cool, Kaye considered telling them that they should go jump off a cliff but decided against it and just told them that she was still around and currently in the room. Terra laughed nervously and watched Kaye mutter things under her breath, Raven and Jinx looked to Mr. Slade and heard the ten minute bell ring. Mr. Slade stood up and saw the weather change; it started it pour and lightning crashed against the darkening sky. "I'm going to leave now; you have ten more minutes left… don't destroy the school or each other for that matter" his voice was surprisingly cheerful at his last comment after he left the room, everybody started to talk. Raven and Jinx talked about an upcoming concert, Terra, Bee and Kori about how unfair it was that they got detention, Victor and Garfield about new prank they wanted to pull on Slade and Dr. Light. Kaye argued with Roy while Robin looked on amused.

"Yo Summers what did you do to get in here?" Cyborg asked, he and Gil had been closer friends when victor was on the swim team, only he couldn't go near the water now. "Slade's failing me in English so, coach made me stay after school to study. What about you Vic?"

"Dr. Light was being an ass so I sent him a virus, ended up crashing his whole system."

"Nice," Gil said smiling approvingly.

"What bout you?" Victor asked Jinx who was surprised someone asked.

"I _accidentally_ made the chemistry lab explode." She said smiling snugly, Cyborg looked in awe, he had just made the computer crash, she made the whole lab explode. "What bout you Rae?" she asked her own friend.

"Just some crap in art class, stood up for Shoma after she punched Speedy over there, Robin did the same for him." She said monotonously as always and from behind her book.

"Roy, Kaye punched you?" Gar said extremely amused.

"Yeah but it didn't hurt." He said trying to redeem his man hood; Kaye laughed from behind her comic and said something along the lines of yeah right. "And you preps?" Kaye in turn asked Kori, Terra and Bee.

"Passing notes in Madame Rennet's class." Kori said on behalf of her friends.

"Oh yeah I think I caught some of that, wasn't it like, new plan after school, we're going to the mall and going to get Gar to admit he likes me or some crap like that?" Jinx asked sneering at Terra. Beast Boy hid in face in his hands, he and Terra had gone on one date. She was blackmailing him and that was the only way to get a picture of him self in the shower with a strategically placed red wash cloth back otherwise have it printed in the school paper, and possibly over the internet. He didn't even bother to ask how she got the picture in the first place but figured Cyborg had something to do with it. Terra, Bee and Kori stood up and circled Kaye's desk, "Hey Kaye" Terra started, bee was hidden behind the desk so Kaye couldn't see what she was doing. "What do you want?" Kori took a hold of Kaye's hand and saw the sharp nails that almost came to a point, "What did you do to your nails?" Terra asked amused, Kaye opened her mouth to explain only then to have bee hold her mouth open "Damn girl you got fangs too, what are you a vampire?" Kori asked laughing, bee let go of Kaye's mouth only then to pull at the dog ears "HOLY SHIT THEIR REAL!" Bee yelled loudly to the class. Kaye jumped up and back toward the door slowly. "No their not, you're crazy that's all." She said only then to have Terra run up and yell directly into her ears

"LIAR NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kaye fell to the ground with a loud ringing in her ears. The bell rang and they all jumped at the loud noise, only no one made an attempt to go toward the door, Raven got out of her seat and walked to where Kaye was sitting on the floor holding onto her head as if it was about to explode. "What is she Roth?" Terra asked, raven turned around and punched her in the jaw, the other teens stood up to see Kaye slowly stand up and thank raven. "So what's going on here?" Victor asked for the others. Terra was whimpering and holding onto her face silently praying that there would be no bruise. "Just calm down everyone okay?" Kaye said sitting on Mr. Slade's desk calmly. "WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE CALM DOWN SHOMA YOU ARE THE ONE WITH FUCKING DOG EARS!" Beast boy yelled out, only then to be hit in the face by robin,

"Thank you." Raven and Kaye said in unison.

"Listen I can explain everything. I'm a half demon like raven" Kaye said casually.

"What do you mean, raven you look normal?" Robin said laughing slightly, raven shook her head and waved her arms over her body her jet black hair become purple as did her eyes, a large pair of black demon wings came from her back and her already pale skin become almost grey. "Okay this makes no sense, what so ever" Roy said walking up to Kaye and pull on her ears.

"Well I'm a half dog demon and Rae is a half shadow demon we have the same mom but different dad's hers is stronger than mine so she can cloak what she is better than I can." Kaye explained just realizing that the bell rang no less than fifteen minutes ago. Walking to the door Gil and Bee tried to open the door only to find it locked. "What's wrong?" Kaye asked a very confused Gil and Bee, while watching raven turn back to her normal 'human' looking self.

"It's locked" Bee yelled

"WHAT HOW CAN IT BE LOCKED?" Terra yelled into Kaye's ear.

"Ow sensitive ears over here!" Kaye yelled back

"Well we can't get out." Raven yelled kicking the door. Kaye, Raven and Roy sat back down on top of their desks while the others tried to open the windows and door a bolt of lightning crashed loudly against the raining sky and illuminated the dark class room. Kori screamed and went under her desk. When the light turned back to normal bee screamed and looked at the black bored. "Oh, come on it's just a little lightning." Garfield said laughing. Bee pointed to the bored and told them in a shaking voice. "I'm not afraid of no lighting you idiots, turn around." Looking at the bored they saw something that will haunt their memories forever. On the black bored was a message written in blood. "NO ONE WILL SURVIVE THE NIGHT!"

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap" Jinx said over and over.

"Okay this is not good." Robin said pacing back and forth.

"Gee Robin you fucking think?" Raven yelled sitting on the floor.

"Okay what's going on here? Who would want us dead?" Gil asked the others who just shrugged. Garfield stood up and cleared his throat, "Okay I have seen enough horror movies to know exactly what is going to happen."

"Oh yeah, so who wants us dead Mr. Terror?" Bee asked sarcastically.

"Well the blood message is just like in 'Chalk bored with the blood message' these movies also taught us that it's usually the creepy butler like in 'The creepy butler who killed' or janitor like in 'The even creeper janitor who killed also' but the most important thing that any horror movie can teach it's that sluts die and virgins live." Terra raised her hand

"I'm going to die"

"I'm dead" Gil said raising his hand

"I'll get as sick as you can without actually dieing." Kori admitted,

"Well what happens now?" Raven asked Garfield as another bolt of lightning blinded everyone in the room momentarily once the light went back to normal; "Hey you guys, um, since Raven and Kaye had to admit something I should too." Kori said raising her hand she waved it a little and it glowed green. "Holy crap Starfire what's up with your hand?" Terra asked her friend.

"It's a family curse thing I think. My sister Marissa (: I have no idea what Blackfire's name would be so if anyone could tell me, it would be greatly appreciated -Lillee:), my parents all have the same thing, my mom calls then Star bolts." Kori aimed at the black bored with the blood message and hit it with her 'Star bolt'. "How long?" Victor found him self asking,

"My entire life." Bee gently patted her friend's back, who was on the verge of tears,

"I have to say something too, ever wonder why my name is Bee?" she asked looking around and taking off her denim jacket which reveled a hole in the back of her shirt, feed through the hole was a pair of translucent wings, "Bee, this is so cool" Kaye said jumping off the desk. They started to move and bee rose a few feet in the air, then with a small 'pop' she disappeared, "Where did she go?" Garfield asked looking around; Bee flew up and sat on his nose. "I'm right here" getting off his nose she turned back to her normal height. Terra cleared her throat and smiled uneasily, "My turn right?" she asked lifting her hand the other ten students saw it glow yellow and some soil from a plant in the corner rise into her hand and mold together creating a small rock. "Dude… that's so totally awesome!" Beast boy yelled running up to grab the rock and throw it through the hole in the black bored created by Starfire, Kaye looked around the room and saw Gil was missing. "Where's Summers?" she asked going toward the door and opened it slightly, after seeing it could open. "He was here a second ago." Kori said worried, the ten students went into the hallway and saw that the glass windows were blocked and the large metal double door was bolted. "Okay so, where do we go from here?" Jinx asked latching onto Cyborg's arm for some reason. "I think we can use the phone in the office if we go down this hallway and cut through the gym." Victor explained pointing out the way on a mini map from his arm that didn't have Jinx holding onto it. "Alright but how do we know the gym is even open?" Terra asked taking hold of Robin who looked at her with disgust. "We don't but we should still try" Raven said in a cold voice, the others silently agreed and they started walking down the dark corridor. The rain poured louder then before and lightning crashed causing Kori to jump. "It's okay Kori, its only lightning." Kaye said laughing slightly.

"I know, but it still makes me scared a little." She admitted solemnly.

"It's okay Kori, you don't have to be." Bee said reassuringly. Linking arms with her friend, the two began to sing 'We're off to see the Wizard' while skipping to the gym which was only a few doors away. Bee opened the surprisingly open door and saw the room were bathed in am eerie blue light from the rather large pool. To the left were blue bleachers with random signs hanging from it. A sign that read 'Go Titans' (Titans being the mascot of the school), hung directly over the Olympic size pool. The other eight students walked into the pool and noticed something floating at the top. "Hey is that who I think it is?" Victor asked seeing Kori notice what he did.

"Holy crap." Jinx said again under her breath. Lying lifelessly in the pool was… (: I could stop here and make you people wait to see who it is, though it's kinda obvious. So I'll continue -Lillee :) Lying lifeless in the pool was the captain of the swim team himself, Gil Summers. "I'm officially scared." Kaye said never seeing a dead body before, especially not one of someone who she was talking to no more than a half an hour ago. The ancient intercom broke the silence of the ten teens, a monotonous voice called out. "I see you have found my little surprise. Now tell me, who do you think is going to be the next to die?" the intercom went dead as Terra and Kori cried that they didn't want to die. Jinx started to laugh under her breath slightly. "How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Raven asked her friend.

"I always knew I would die in school." She admitted only to cause her to laugh more. Slowly the other nine started to laugh with her

Kaye: you know how weird you are Lillee?

All: yeah

Lillee: hey, I never liked Aqualad anyway (no offense to those who like him) and I wouldn't be talking Kaye, you're based off me!

Kaye: joy

Terra: so like who dies next

Lillee: uhh, you don't want me to answer that.

Gar: I know, I know!

Lillee: who then?

Garfield: well if the alien monkeys from Mars come into the story then the only possible person next to die is, wait uh, can you call on me later?

Lillee: cough idiot cough

So the end to another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I know it was shorter then my last chapter but I have to go train my demon army and this is all I had time for but I have a vague idea who I want the murderer to be, but if you have any suggestions they will be much obliged and if you want anyone in particular to live or die also tell me. Remember flames and reviews are always welcome.

-Lillee




	3. third eye blind and green puppies

Chapter III

I own nothing except Kaye and the plot so ha I win.

Kori walked to the edge of the pool and dived in. "Starfire what are you doing?" Terra yelled in as the cheerleader swam to the center and grabbed Gil.

"She's nuts!" Garfield whispered to Victor as she continued to take him out of the pool and check to see if he had any life in him left. Checking his pulse on his neck she found something startling "Hey come over here!" she yelled to the others. Pointing to his neck they noticed two pieces of duck tape on both sides of his neck. Robin pulled it off and saw the Gil Summers in fact had gills "what the fuck!" Kaye yelled jumping back gracefully,

"Kaye go get a towel from your locker for Kori and Logan grab a tarp from the storage closet." Raven ordered, following Raven's orders they both left the room and grabbed the towel and the tarp, Kaye covered Gil with the tarp the other's then said a few words to the lifeless body. "Well let's get to the office." Raven turned from the others and walked out of the room through a different door then they entered. Robin ran after her,

"Raven are you okay?" he asked, watching her sit on the tiled floor.

"I've never seen a dead body before." She admitted miserably.

"I saw my dad's body, he got into an accident after me and Roy was born." He admitted sitting next to her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He said as they saw the other people walk out of the gym, seeing a faint light from down the hallway, jinx tightened her hold on Cyborg's arm, Roy was laughing and pointing to Kaye's towel that was wrapped around Kori's waist "The dog demon has a towel with little bones on them" Kaye punched him in the arm before laughing a little as well

"What's that?" Roy asked his brother pointing ahead.

"The offices…the lights never work remember?" they had both been sent to the office to know about everything about it. They all almost ran into the Secretary's office and lock the door behind them. The office was smaller and had a simple desk covered with pictures of family and friends of Ms. Driver, she was a kind person who tried to see the good in everyone, and had a sweet voice that could drive a person insane if exposed to it for too long. Roy went to the phone on the desk and listened into the reviver for a dial tone. Suddenly a voice said on the other end, "sorry no getting away that easily."

"Crap" he said putting down the phone and sitting at the desk,

"What's wrong?" Raven asked picking up the phone and getting an identical message. Kaye sat in the corner while Terra, Kori and Bee sat in a circle trying to get Kori from thinking about Gil who was one of her closest friends and trying to figured out why he had gills. Robin sat in the leather chair that students would sit at while waiting for Mr. Mod to call for them, raven and jinx sat on a couch while Roy searched through the desk for his permanent record and Cyborge and gar sat with their backs to the door in case someone or something attempted to come in. "Does any body know what time it is?" Kori asked leaning against the wall closing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah it's a little past midnight." Robin said looking at the black and red watch on his wrist. "Okay here's what we'll do. Kaye and Roy you too stay up first and keep watch, until 1:30 then you two wake up me and Raven we'll stay up until 3:00. then it's Jinx and Cyborg's turn until 4:30, and Kori and Terra you too are after them until 6:00 and Gar and Bee you got the last shift until 7:30 sound fair?" Robin asked seeing everyone nod in agreement he took off the watch and threw it to Roy who caught it in his right hand. "Alright get some sleep." Kaye said sitting up watching as Roy abandoned his search for his record and sat next to her. "So what now?" Kaye asked suddenly rather cold,

"Well we have to stay up for the next hour and a half. So you and raven are related?" he asked receiving a nod from the dog demon.

"We have the same mother Arella who obliviously likes demons, she was first married to Raven's father Trigon who was a full shadow demon, and after Rae was born they got a divorce and met my dad Yoshi who is a full dog demon and had me."

"Are you cold?" Roy asked, after receiving a nod from Kaye he went into Mrs. Driver's closet, pushing back three umbrellas, a jacket, a foot ball and about a dozen pairs of shoes Roy let out a victorious noise, holding up a blue and pink blanket he sat back down with Kaye who had taken off her sneakers and was sitting Indian style. Roy sat down and laid the blanket over both of them. "Roy what do you think will happen?" Kaye asked looking at Robin's watch on Roy's wrist, seeing it was only 12: 20 she moved closer to Roy in an attempt to warm herself up. "I don't know Kaye, Gil's dead though and I think that whatever psychopath did it won't stop." He admitted solemnly,

"What if, well whoever is doing this to us, is doing it because of… well like me, Raven, Bee and Kori all had those power things Kori's star bolts, Bee's wings, Raven and my own parents and bloodline thing and well Gil had gills so maybe who ever is doing this knew all of that." Kaye said getting rather tired.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that without any phones, or way to get out of this school until tomorrow or even Monday it's going to be scary, especially if anyone else dies." Kaye nodded in agreement and felt through her pockets for something to do, pulling out a silver and blue object, she yelled out softly as to not wake the others "Yes!"

"What's that?" Roy asked barely able to see what it was due to the reduced light.

"My headphones, do you like 'Third eye blind'?" Roy nodded and took one of the ear phones, Kaye did the same and pressed one of the silver buttons making her CD start, pressing a few buttons she played number two on her mixed CD 'Jumper'

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend _

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been livin' in _

_And if you do not wish to see me again_

_I would understand _

For some reason Kaye started to think about what had happened that day, she came to detention, sat on speedy, argued with him, bee, Kori and kitten came and pulled her ears, exposed hers and raven's secret, Kori and bee exposed their own and then they found Gil dead in the pool. 'Well no one ever said high school would be easy' she thought to her self listening to the CD continue

_I would understand _

_The angry boy a bit too insane_

_Icing over a secret pain_

_You know you don't belong_

Roy looked at his brother's watch and saw they still had an hour before the next shift, listening to 'Third eye blind' made him think about what was really going on, looking to the others he asked himself how they could sleep so soundly though there is a murder running around the school making promises that no one would live, 'what have I ever done to anyone, I'm not like Raven, Kaye, Bee or Kori I don't have any weird super powers, the only thing I'm good at is archery' he thought seeing robin punch the air above him, laughing he turned his attention back to the music

_You're the first to fight_

_You're way too loud _

_You're the flash of light on the burial shroud _

_I know something's wrong _

_Well everyone I know has got a reason _

For some reason this part of the song made Kaye think of Robin and Roy, both had horrible tempers which is what landed both in detention today and well her punching Roy had something to do with it of course

_To say _

_To put the past away _

_Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand _

_I would understand _

_Well he's on the table and he's gone to code and I do not think anyone knows _

_What the hell_

_He's doing here _

_And your friend have left you, you've been dismissed_

_I never thought it would come to this, and I _

_I want you to know _

_Every one has to face down their demons _

'Demons' Roy thought to himself almost laughing, growing up his mom had told him that demons were evil creatures that would take him away if he didn't go to sleep on time, or didn't eat his vegetables looking to Kaye and raven he started to think about how weird everyone thought they were, Kaye had her ghost friend and the ears which everyone thought to be fake until a few hours ago, and raven would never smile or laugh. Both girls looked nothing alike except for the purple eyes.

_Maybe today _

_You could put the past away _

_Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

_You could_

_Cut ties with all the lies _

_That you've been living in _

_And if you do not wish to see me again _

_I would understand _

_I would understand _

_I would understand_

_guitar part _

_I would understand _

_more guitar_

_I would understand _

_even more guitar_

_Can you put the past away_

_Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

_I would understand _

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend _

_I would understand _

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend _

_And I would understand _

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend _

_I would understand _

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend _

_And I would understand_

Kaye took out her ear phone and stood up stretching slightly she went to Mrs. Driver's closet and began looking for something to do for the next almost hour, pulling out a deck of cards from one of the jacket pockets she sat back down under the blanket with Roy, "You know any card games?" she asked laughing

One hour later

Raven woke up and looked around the dark room Kori and bee were sleeping soundly next to each other, using bee's jacket as a blanket so her wings shimmered against the dark room, laying next to her was Jinx still asleep, jinx could sleep through an earthquake and then wake up and complain she missed it. Kaye and Roy were sitting under a cotton candy pink and baby blue blanket playing cards, to her surprise neither person was killed or even hurt for that matter. Robin was still asleep and appeared to be attacking someone in his sleep, still leaning against the door was Victor, his robotic eye staring off as his human one was closed, laying next to him was a green puppy. "What the fuck?" she said slightly loud

"What's wrong Raven?" Kaye asked looking up from a pile of cards that she won from Roy during their game of 'Slap Jack' the puppy woke up with a start and looked shocked at raven, Roy and Kaye. "Wasn't that Logan?" Kaye asked standing up the puppy backed away until raven picked it up by surrounding it with a dark matter, "Garfield is that you?" Roy asked standing up next to Kaye the puppy nodded its head and changed into Garfield Logan. "Okay so this supports my theory." Kaye said triumphantly, stepping over Jinx to wake up Robin "What theory?" raven asked slightly confused seeing Garfield ruffle his green hair and sit back on the floor next to his friend. "I think that who ever is doing this, is doing it because we all have a weird power or something." Kaye said seeing robin attempt to punch her in his sleep, kicking his side he woke up with a start. "Shoma what was that for?" he yelled groggily,

"You were attacking the evil bunnies in your sleep Grayson" Kaye told him going back to raven and Roy wanting to ask Garfield some questions. "So uh gar why can you turn into a dog?" Roy asked to the surprise of his brother

"He turned into a what?" Robin asked.

"Uh, I'm kinda a shape shifter I can turn into animals." Beast boy admitted groggily.

"How did it happen?" Raven asked sitting on the floor,

"Well my parents are scientist and they took me on a trip to Africa when I was little, I caught a disease when I was there that only animals could survive so the only way to save me was for my parents to mess with my DNA and ta-da here I am, I can turn into any animal you could ever think of" he admitted before falling asleep completely.

"Alright Rae, and Robin it's your turn… wait where's Finn?" Kaye asked looking around for Terra.

"Uh, she was here when I went to sleep." Robin said looking toward his brother and Kaye.

"You two were supposed to keep watch now where is she?" Raven yelled before the loud speaker rang through the room, waking up Victor, Jinx, Bee, Garfield and Kori. "Hello there, I hope I didn't wake you up. I have a little surprise for you in the science lab if you want to see it." The loud speaker went out leaving the nine teens staring at each other in disbelief.

"If he did something to Terra I swear!" Kori yelled jumping up with her eyes glowing green, bee grabbed her hands in a failed attempt to calm her down, only then to have rays of bright green energy erupted from her eyes and made a hole through the door. The others looked through and saw the pitch black hallway ahead of them. "So let's go look for Terra." Beast boy said walking out of the room through the hole in the door first; Kaye looked toward jinx and raven before walking out of the room herself. "Yeah let's go get her."

Lillee: well another chapter done

Kaye: is that it? What about Terra?

Kori: yeah what about her? Is she dead, is she alive what?

Lillee: no comment

Roy: lazy!

Lillee: yeah so

Raven: any one else going to die?

Lillee: maybe

Garfield: I have figured out who the killer is!

Lillee: this should be good

Victor: don't hurt yourself BB

Roy: hey is anything going to happen with me and Kaye?

Garfield: hey I was in the middle of a theory

Lillee: save it you'll be wrong and I just want this over with

All except Lillee: Grr

Lillee: if you don't shut up not only will I get Sasami's cooking to attack you but also my demon army, imaginary friends Bob and Patty and the voices in my head so HA

Victor: you are nuts aren't you?

All done! I hope you liked this chapter; I have to train my army and join forces with my friend Mei's faerie and elf army to wage war against the enemy/ my best friend Princess Apple head's army of Chewbaccas and llamas. So send flames, reviews whatever I don't care but all will be appreciated.

- Lillee 


	4. knives and golden masks

If you people honestly believe I own Teen Titans then that's rather pathetic, don't you think? However the plot and Kaye Shoma are mine so I win!

Happy reading!

Chapter IV

Cyborg used a lighted on his arm and illuminated the dark hallway. "Are you ready Kori?" Bee asked seeing her friend calm down a little and her eyes and hands stop glowing. Kori nodded and followed Cyborg and Jinx who were walking ahead of the group. "The science hallway is on the second floor right?" Speedy asked Kaye who nodded, the rest of the group was silent, unknowing what they would find when they got there. "Kaye how could you let this happen?" Raven asked surprisingly calm,

"What do you mean 'how could you let this happen?' this isn't my fault, no one got in or out, if remember correct Logan and Stone were leaning against the door, no one could of gotten out." she reasoned as Kori turned around and glared at all of them "It doesn't matter who's fault it is okay, Terra is gone and we have to find her… dead or alive" she said the last part sadly as if she didn't want to admit to herself that there was almost no chance Terra was alive. "Starfire's right ya'll let's just get upstairs and don't get ourselves killed along the way." Bee said kicking open the double door that could take them up or down. "Why don't we just get out of here?" Garfield asked looking down the stairs and seeing nothing wrong with it. "Because I have to get Terra" Kori said "And you know the doors would be bolted or something and we would all be killed." She reasoned.

"You should know that Mr. Terror." Bee said smiling, beast boy could feel heat rise in his cheeks as he smiled back. Walking up the stairs they saw that the floors were raised into the hallway, causing them to look like jagged boulders. "Did she do this?" Cyborg asked in disbelief, before she had just made some dirt go into the air, but these must have been from outside. "She must of tried to stop the person." Kori said smiling a little that her friend tried to prevent the murderer from hurting anyone else. Making their way past the boulders Cyborg pushed open the science lab door, looking inside the walls were covered in 'How to keep you safe during science' posters, and projects from twenty years ago that no one ever got back. There were four rows of desks and seven lab benches pushed to the back of the room. Walking into the room no one saw and sign of Terra until Kaye and Raven walked toward the lab tables and saw on one of the tables was a jagged rock covered in blood, "Uh, guys… I think you should see this" Bee called from another lab table. Abandoning the rock the other eight students gathered around the black lab table. Looking down there was a small tray with pieces of something bloody next to each piece was a rock, as if comparing the two, bee turned around first, not wanting to admit what it was, looking to the black bored she saw a lesson plan

'Today for class students we shall be comparing igneous, sedimentary and metamorphic rocks to pieces of Terra Finn. Make sure you take notes because this will be on the final

Have fun'

Bee started to scream again and fell to the ground. Kori and Beast boy walked over and reassured her that they would get out safe. "So uh, these are pieces of Finn?" Robin asked bending down to get a closer look.

"Gee you fuckin' think Robin?" Kaye yelled throwing the tray into the wall.

"Kaye that's not going to help!" Raven yelled picking up the pieces of Terra and the rocks in a mass of black matter. Bee, Gar and Kori sat at the desks after Kori sent another star bolt through the black bored. Kaye sat on the desk as well before hearing Robin yell at Roy for letting this happen. "I, I think I know who did this" Kori said sitting up and walking toward Kaye. "I think you did something to Terra. Everyone knows you hated her so just admit that you killed her!" Kori yelled. Kaye stepped back and sat on the black lab table.

"You honestly think I did something to Finn?" Kaye snapped, Kori rose a few feet in the air. Kaye jumped off the table and yelled "Does anyone else here think I had something to do with the deaths of Finn and/or Summers?" Kori, Bee, Garfield and Cyborg raised their hands. Kaye looked toward Raven, Robin and Roy who were all looking torn between their answers. "Fine" Kaye went to the door of the classroom and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Raven turned to Gar, Victor, Starfire and Bee. "Why would you think she did something?"

"Oh, get off it Raven she hated Terra, I know that, you know that the whole school knows it." Bee yelled.

"But Kaye wouldn't kill Terra!" Raven yelled getting rather pissed at both Bee and Kori. "What happened?" Robin asked placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Terra was friends with Kaye for most of their lives until Terra met these two, Terra betrayed Kaye and left her looking like an idiot in front of the whole school… uh Robin, where's your brother?" Raven asked looking around for any signs of Roy.

In the hallway

Raven, Robin, Kori, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bee walked in a group down the hallway of the science wing before seeing a dark figure fall over the banister above them. Raven and Robin ran ahead to see if that was (A) Kaye, (B) Roy or (C) the murdering person. Once everyone caught up with them they saw Kaye on her back with a massive stab wound in her stomach. "Shit!" Raven yelled as Bee and Kori went to the nurse's office to try and find something to help her. "Kaye? Kaye can you hear me?" Raven asked before looking up and seeing Roy standing above them. He jumped down and landed easily before noticing how his brother was glaring at him. "What happened?" Robin snapped before Kori and Bee came back with a silver metal wheelchair. Kaye opened her violet eyes and looked around before moving a hand to her bleeding stomach. "Shit" she whispered to herself before Roy and Robin tried to help her up so they could make the bleeding stop. "I'm fine" she insisted before Robin laughed and said to her "And I thought I was stubborn." Kaye glared at them before she was brought to the nurse's office. "Kaye what happened?" Bee asked sitting on the desk, with Jinx sitting on Cyborg's lap on the wheeled chair, Raven standing over her pouring different things to clean the gash and the Grayson brothers standing near her too. "well I went to that staircase we past on the way to get Finn and I thought I heard Rae so I went up the stairs and saw a big guy with a knife. He grabbed my neck-" Kaye explained pointing to her neck where it looked like she had bruises already forming against her pale skin. "Then he stabbed me only I cut part of his face and he jumped back and sent me over the banister." Kaye explained before Roy got on the counter and sat behind her (so she was sitting in-between his legs) and with his arms around her waist. "Did you see his face?" Robin asked as Raven started to wrap an off-white gauze around Kaye's stomach. "All I saw was a mask… half of it was gold and the other half was black."

Kaye: ouch! You're so mean!

Lillee: yeah well that's me… so what did you guys think of this chapter?

Raven: weird

(group nod)

Lillee: yeah I know… sorry it took so long to write this part but I had a massive creative block and well about six other fics came from it!

Cyborg: well get writing the next chapter!

Lillee: (sticks out tongue to annoying characters) I'll do what I please

Evil murderer: (looming voice) you will write the next chapter now

Lillee: (cowering in fear) Yes 'suh

Well don't forget to send in reviews and flames if you think they're necessary… also check out my other fics,

'Auctions' Inuyasha

'The strange days of high school' Inuyasha

Also

'emails, wannabe demons and too much sugar' Danny Phantom

And on my other shared account

'The weird all woman demon clan'

'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up' Lord of the Rings'

'Americans in Hogwarts' Harry Potter

'VandreadInuyashaPretear' cross over fic of 'Vandread', 'Inuyasha' and 'Pretear'

and

'The Three Warriors' Inuyasha

Your loyal writer,

Lillee


End file.
